The present disclosure relates to gears and planetary gear assemblies for use in connection with drive shafts. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a gear train assembly having a universally adaptable carrier and a swing arm assembly which allow for multiple gear ratios simply by varying the size and position of the planetary and sun gears.